Prongs Meets His Match
by wally4ever
Summary: COMPLETE Lily is the new girl. James likes Lily. Kiana's the best friend. Lini's a manstealer. Sirius is the norm. Remus is there. Peter is the Pete. Gossip and coincidences flair. Hearts are broken, and some thoughts are quite morbid. Read and review.
1. i think we should break up and hello!

(**A.N. **Now that I've gotten around to revising this, I'm seen how much I have grown as a writer. Cool.)

Prongs Meets His Match

By: wally4ever

-

James Potter mindlessly day dreamed in his history of magic class._ I think I'll dump at dinner. _His current Hufflepuff girlfriend was getting on his nerves.

Something landed onto his desk. A paper airplane. James unraveled it and read slowly.

James,

We have Hufflepuff and Gryfinndor muggle studies next.

-Sirius

P.S. muwahahahahahah!

James just groaned. When Sirius saw this, he got all the satisfaction he needed. Sixth year is just too complicated for James.

In Muggle Studies. . .

Muggle Study was one of James least favorite classes for he had to interact with the large mass of ex-girlfriends in that class.

After five minutes of the class waiting, for Professor Salor to walk in, she did and with a sort of short redhead.

Sirius nudged James in the side and whispered into his ear, "She must be new."

Once Professor Salor and the girl reached the front of the class everyone went silent.

Something hit James in the back of the head.

Jamesiepoo!

I love you sooo much! We should get out of here and snog_ forever_ after classes.

Love,

Krestal

James looked up at Salor; she was talking to the new girl. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Sirius snuck a peek at the note and quietly laughed. James wrote back.

Krestal,

I think we should break up. I don't think I feel the same way for you any more. Sorry.

Hope you can forgive me.

-James Potter

He sent it to her and almost instantly he got one back. The note reeked of perfume. He slowly, but surly opened it.

James,

I hope you raote in hell.

-Krestal

"She spelt rot wrong. I feel bad for her kids when she has them. Imagine her howlers." Sirius whispered trying to contain his laughter.

"Attention class! Sorry I was late, but we have a new student who has just been sorted into Gryfinndor. How 'bout you introduce yourself?" professor Salor said.

The girl spoke in the most angelic voice James has ever heard. He deeply wished that she'll never stop. And those green eyes. They possessed his brain! "Uh. H-hi! My birth given name is Lillian Evans, but I prefer Lily Evans. I went to a small public school. Err… I'll be 16 in February. And I love chocolate. But not many wizard candy. My favorite muggle candy is Snickers. Before I knew I was a witch I lived off them."

There was a moment of silence until James yelled out, "Hi Lily!" everybody laughed. Professor Salor directed her to a seat a couple chairs from James and Sirius. Sitting next to Lily was a fellow Gryfinndor that responded to the name of Kiana. She had light brown hair that was cut at her shoulder and has hazel brown eyes. She has an olive complexion and sounds somewhat like Mischa Barton.

"Hi!" Lily said." You probably know who I am but . . . Hi! My name is Lily Evans. Who are you?"

"Hi Lily!" she said laughing. "I'm Kiana Acre, and I too share your dislike of wizard candy."

A beautiful origami swan landed on Lily's desk. On the wing of the bird it said, "Unfold! Read me!" Lily did. The paper bird read:

Hey!

If you ever need a tour guide to tour you around school, just yell out my name.

-James Potter

Lily turned around. Staring right back at her was a messy black haired boy with round glasses. She held up the note to wordlessly ask if it was he who wrote the note; he could only nod. She laughed as she turned around to face the front of class.

"You've been noticed by one of the schools players, Lily. Watch yourself." Kiana stated while taking notes.

"Well, who are the others?" Lily asked.

"His friend Sirius. Course there are girls, but they're easier to spot. Sometimes they'll get detention just to seduce a teacher. The two guy players won't date higher than their year or lower than fourth years." She passed Lily a note with names on it.

"What's this?" Lily asked examining the piece of paper.

"Ever seen the muggle film Mean Girls?"

"Yes."

"Those are the Hogwarts mean girls you have to worry about."

Lily took a better look.

Eliza Monroe

Clare Clete

Deena Louis

Savannah Marks

Lini Mariakou (devil horns)

"Lini Mariakou. What are the stars and devil horns for?" Lily asked.

"She's the worst." Kiana stated as simple as that.

"Why's that?"

Kiana stopped taking notes. "Well, she's the five star beauty. Flawless skin and a gorgeous tan. She uses it to steal other girls' boyfriends, does it to them sometimes, eventually leaves him, resulting both boy and girl heart broken. Ever had a rumor done on you before?"

"Course just about everyone has."

"Multiply it by a million. She gets worst every single year." Kiana said.

"Well, I'll certainly watch out for her."

Three days later. . .

He couldn't get her out of his head! The red hair, the emerald green eyes, and he couldn't believe she had him tour her around Hogwarts. She always sat with Kiana in class and she hung out with her a lot.

Now in muggle studies, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Attention class." Professor Salor said. "Each of you will have a partner that I will assign." Groans rang through the room, "music to my ears. You will research on a common muggle appliance." She said some names, then, "toaster, Lily and James. . ."

-

End of Chapter One


	2. once upon a toaster

Prongs Meets His Match

By: wally4ever

-

The library was fairly deserted. All there was were Ravenclaws scattered about. A lone Gryfinndor boy looking absolutely frightened as a girl stacked a large pile of books on the table he was at. She then sat down.

"Well James," she started getting a book and read, "although a am a muggleborn, the only thing I know about a toaster is that you push down the button, and the bread goes down, then does a jack in the box on you."

"Jack in the box?" James asked.

"It's a box and when you turn the handle after a while a clown thing pops out unexpected." Lily said as James got himself a book.

They sat in silence. Not an awkward one, but more of a "shh! You're in a library" silence. The only noise made when they researched was a cough, the turn of a page, or to write notes. Lily got bored, so when she stretched her leg underneath the table, she felt something. She didn't even notice James stop working and arch an eyebrow.

It was driving her nuts! _What in the world is it?_ She didn't want to look underneath the table without an excuse so she dropped her quill. "Whoops!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "Seems that I dropped my quill. Better that I get it." She said like a high school play. She went down to retrieve her quill with her leg still touching the object in suspicion. She looked down. It was his leg! She immediately stopped looking it and got up with her quill and wrote down notes. James burst into laughter.

_That was humiliating. _Lily thought.

In Divination . . .

"Ok students, trade cups and I'll come around for help if you need it." Professor Kalor said in her mystical voice.

"Don't you think its weird how Peter hasn't come to Divination lately?" Sirius said scrunching his eyebrow trying to figure out Remus's future.

"I know." James said looking from Sirius's cup, to the book, to the cup, to the book, the cup, the book . . .

"James you die protecting your family . . . I think. And Sirius does have a point though." Remus said engrossed in the book, cup, and confusion.

"Congrats Prongsie the hero!" Sirius said proudly.

"Oh thanks!" James said. James glanced over his shoulder quickly. "Sirius you have a great misunderstanding." He glanced over shoulder again. Sirius saw this and "accidentally" knocked over his wand.

"Oh! Remus! I dropped my wand. Help me get it!" Sirius said.

"Why?" Remus asked. Sirius knocked Remus's over.

"Oh! What a shame! You have to get yours too!" Sirius pulled on Remus's tie dragging him down so they were halfway down the table. Sirius whispered. "James looked over his shoulder a lot, catch what he's looking at." Sirius and Remus came back up with their wands, only to find James glancing over his shoulder. Remus and Sirius followed his gaze to find him looking at little Miss Lily Evans.

Remus nudged Sirius and smirked, "James." James shot back around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I see something else in the cup." Remus said, grinning at his friend's curiosity, he continued, "you have a crush on Lily Evans."

"What? I-I . . . uh. Well, I . . . You see I- um- I, uh."

"No worries Prongsie!" Sirius said clapping James's back. "Oi! Lily!" the red head turned. Sirius pointed to James, and then hugged himself, and then he pointed to her. She arched an eyebrow and turned around.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Nothing." He stated calmly. "Just told her you like her I sign language."

Same time in class with Lily and Kiana . . .

"You've been spending lots of time with James in the library. You aren't snogging are you?" Kiana asked.

"No we aren't." Lily responded.

"Do you want to?" she asked.

"Uhhh-"

"Oi! Lily!" she turned around and saw that it was Sirius calling her. He pointed to James, then hugged himself, then pointed to her. She turned back around.

"What was that?" Kiana asked.

"I'm not sure."

Both turned to the other's bowls and were bewildered on what the heck the black gunk meant.

-

End of chapter two


	3. a midnight stroll

Prongs Meets His Match

By: wally4ever

"No! Lily you gotta help me!" Kiana was on her hands and knees begging for her friends help on her history of magic essay: the difference between warlocks and wizards.

"I was doing it last night. If you did it then I could have helped." She said putting on a jumper Kiana let her borrow. Kiana gave her puppy dog eyes. "Fine I'll help when I get back."

"Thank you queen of The United States, protector of Mexico." Kiana started to bow.

"Don't push it" Lily said trying not to laugh, but hopelessly failing.

She stepped out the girls' dormitory and into the common room. She saw three of the four Marauders sitting on the couches by the fire. Sirius had his arm draped around over a flavor of the week's shoulder while playing a heated game of exploding snap with Peter. While Remus was reading a novel, occasionally glancing over to update himself on the game. Suddenly, an explosion rang through the room. Sirius unlatched his arm around his "snogging buddy" and did a victory dance around the table. Peter just stared at the cards, baffled.

Lily walked out of the tower and out of the castle. She walked towards the giant squid's lake, and stopped to admire the scenery. Then, a noise of a stick breaking flooded her ears. She heard from James and Kiana that many creatures that live in the forbidden forest roam at night. She was startled to see a pure white stag. He looked like another deer caught in headlights. Lily waved to it. The stag looked over both shoulders as if asking, "Who? Me?" Lily laughed. She slowly walked towards it. So did it. She stopped a yard away from it. The stag looked kind of annoyed at her pause, but went the rest of the way towards her. He nuzzled his nose into her leg.

"Well, you're a friendly one." Lily giggled patting his head.

He raised his eyebrows suggestive, or where eyebrows would go. He's a deer, mind you.

She walked over to a rock and the stag fallowed. When she sat, she patted the spot next to her. The stag laid by her. His head on her lap. Lily decided to massage his ears.

"Your ears are so soft. Like my friend's hair. I mess it up just to get on his nerves. But his best friend, and the second friend I made here too, messes his just for the hack of it. He's a fanatic of Quiddich and the drums. Maybe you've heard him. His name is James Potter."

The stag's ears pricked up. She continued.

"I don't want to sound like the rest of the student body, but…he is kind of cute. But he's my friend. On TV they always make the guy friend and the girl friend get together. Never had a guy friend. But, I have grown some feelings for him, but I don't know…" she laughed. "And I thought Advanced Potions was hard!"

The stag looked out straight as if in a trance.

"In divination, Sirius point hug thing. Pointing at James and me. I asked this Ravenclaw who knows silent language what it meant. She just laughed at me."

The stag snorted.

"You're great to talk to." Lily said hugging the stag. She lifted her head a little bit. "Funny. You smell faintly of cologne."

The stag's eyes widened. Lily, thankfully, didn't see.

"Well, I better go. I promised my friend that I'd help her on her essay." She then looked at then stag as she got up and off the rock. "Same time same place tomorrow? I was going to have a stroll again."

Surprisingly, the stag nodded. Lily looked at it. "You are a very interesting deer. Course you probably are a magical one."

The stag watched her go. When he was _positively_ sure that she was gone, he transformed into a tall dark glasses wearing young man. And looking absolutely dumbstruck, he walked into the castle.

One week later on Tuesday…..

James acted very protective of Lily that week. Lily only told Kiana of her crush on him, and the fact that she loved how he told a Hufflepuff beater off when he asked her out. Hogsmeade was this Saturday and Lily hoped James would ask her out, and James hoped he'd have courage.

Lily met up with her stag every night. She won't on Hogsmeade. He was thankful for it was a full moon. She always told him what happened to her that day while she massaged his ear, groomed him, and some times, she gave him a peck on the nose. She swore she heard him sigh once when she did.

Currently, she sat in muggle studies waiting for James and her to be called up to present their report on the toaster.

"Mr. Brunie," Professor Salor said, "what is the main purpose of the TV?"

"Well, muggles watch it the glass and a picture appears and moves. It comes with sound so muggles watch and listen. As a source of entertainment is the TV's main purpose."

"Thank you Miss Acre, Mr. Brunie." Professor Salor said. Kiana and Travis Brunie picked up their project and sat at their respected seats. Kiana came with the model of their project. She sat down and wrote down a note and passed it to Lily.

(an: dashes are Kiana and apostrophes are Lily)

/ isn't he cute! I want to ask him to Hogsmeade. /

'I remember how excited you were when you were partnered up with him.'

/who wouldn't? He's the Ravenclaw chaser you know. He's in this class because he had to change classes.'

'Isn't he friends with the Hufflepuff beater who asked me out?'

/and you're knight in shining armor threatened to hex him? Yeah. That'll be his friend. /

Lily got called up, so their note passing was put on hold.

Lily grabbed their toaster model, as James had their poster board.

"The toaster is one of the first muggle appliances that ran on electricity." James said.

"In Webster's American English Dictionary the definition of toaster is: to make crisp or brown." Lily added.

"A toaster works when you put a slice of bread in one of the slits." James stated as Lily did so, "and push down the handle." Lily pushed down the handle." Then when you least expect it, it'll pop." After about 52 seconds and 41 tenths of a second pause, the toast came up scaring everyone, except Lily and James.

"The main purpose of the toaster is to toast bread." Lily stated.

"Thank you Miss Evans, Mr. Potter." Professor Salor excused them. Lily and James sat at their seats. Lily passed Kiana at note.

'James is cuter.'

/well, Travis is hot. It's so cute when he's nervous. He always paces. Then he'll scratch his dark brown hair. But when he's excited, he loves to talk. And he was very excited when we did the project. I love his voice. And his accent. He's from North Dakota, United States ya know. /

'Man you wrote a lot.'

/ I'd write more, but I could forever when he's the topic. Thanks again for the essay. /

'That's the third essay I helped you with.'

/thanks./

From behind, Lily's stag stared at her. Debating whether to ask his friend out or not. In addition to that, he daydreamed of her hugging him outside hid animagus form. Till then, he loved her late midnight strolls.

-

End of chapter three


	4. Asking Lily and Sirius is serious

Prongs Meets His Match

By: wally4ever

It was Friday. James had to ask her now, or she'll be with some other guy. Kiana was asked out by Travis. Sirius wasn't going with a flirtatious chick, but with his back ups, Remus and Peter. If James didn't ask her out, then both would have to be with the other three marauders.

Lily currently munched on her breakfast; deep in thought. James stared at her for a while: before she actually noticed. Suddenly, she turned around and did a double take before letting out a shriek when she saw James starring at her. James moved his head to look down at his untouched scrambled eggs, tinted pink.

"James you scared me." Lily said shakily, but cracking a grin in the process.

"I'm sorry." James stated.

"Do I have something on my face?" Lily asked a little worried.

"Oh! No. You're perfect."

"Um. Ok. Thanks…."

_You're perfect? Idiot._

James recovered from his embarrassment; he asked her, "What were you thinking about?"

"Hogsmeade. I just can't wait for it. We never had trips like that at my old school." Lily said.

"Well, speaking of Hogsmeade, I was wondering if you would-"

BANG!

A song was heard all through out the hall. The bang was directed to the Slytherin table. Where Snape was tap dancing and Malfoy was dancing in a frilly pink dress complete with make up.

"I think I love you,

But what am I so afraid of?

Ohhhh!

I think I love you,

But what am I so afraid of."

Then Snape was holding the hideous pink Malfoy and a sign over them read: Awww! It's Hogwarts's favorite couple! Courtesy of the marauders

The hall erupted with laughter.

James turned to lily.

"Would you what James?" Lily asked.

"Pass the toast? Yes, the toast."

_This is going to be hard._ He got some toast from Lily.

In Potions . . .

"It's not that hard." Sirius said putting some unknown powder into their potion. Then, put some put some extra than he needed in. "Hi Lily! By the way, care to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I can't say it like that." Jams said putting a clear thing inside the potion. "It has to be romantic. Not. Hey Lily! Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he said the last part a little too loud.

Suddenly, Lily turned around, "James, did you say something?"

"No." he said rushed and scared. When she looked away looked, he went on talking. "I don't get it Sirius; I've asked many girls out many times before, why can't I now?"

"'Cause now you actually like the girl and want more from her than a quick snog. First, you might now kiss her at the end of the first date, preferably second. Secondly, you want to be her boyfriend, and maybe you love her."

"Sirius," James said seriously. "You actually lived up to your name."

"Har. Har. Har." Sirius took green liquid substance, and dropped it into their potion. "What's this thing anyway?" he asked James about the green substance.

"Huh? SIRIUS NO." James yelled.

BANG!

Their potion exploded. Everywhere was splattered with the gunk. But, no one was more covered than Lily.

"Lily, I'm so sorry! I should have watched what was happening better." James said ashamed. In the background, Sirius was laughing my cousin Narcissa, I excuse what excuse what I said earlier, was even more drenched, so drenched, her skin turned green.

Lily and Narcissa both gave out a shriek. "MY SKIN!" both yelled. Narcissa finally realized why Sirius was laughing at her, but Lily shrieked in pain as the potion was eating her away. Narcissa ran out of the room. Hysterical screams ran through the halls. James rushed to help Lily. Professor Kanagana told James to assist Lily to the infirmary.

"Yes Professor Kanagana." James answered. He draped her arm over his shoulder, serving him as a crutch. Narcissa would occasionally come to their path and scream about her skin being her house color, and then run off somewhere else. James could have sworn he heard Peeves talking to her. They were a third of the way there when just collapsed in the hall in pain. She became to whimper at the tremendous sting going through her. James picked her up and carried her to the infirmary like a baby. She must have passed out when he picked her up because her breathing was slow and steady. He studied her face. Some Slytherin girls would make fun of her pale complexion. When they would, James would hex their hair red and gold. Her freckles made her paler. But, he loved that. She had her arm around his neck and her head gently leaning on his shoulder. Sadly, this was probably the closest she'll ever be with him, and she was asleep.

"Man Lily, I hope you wake up soon. I don't know how I'd live without you. Now I'll never have the chance to ask you out to Hogsmeade."

James just lived this bittersweet moment the best he could. When he got to the infirmary, he had to fight to the moon and back to stay at her side. He missed all the rest of his classes. Lily hasn't woken yet. Madam Pomfrey successfully stopped the potion, and got her back to normal. She just had to wake up.

It was steering midnight. Droopy eyed, yawning, and drinking his 10th cup of Joe, James waited. _Maybe ten minutes. Just ten minutes._ James closed his eyes.

"James?" a voice said, "James? Wake up." He opened his eyes to see Lily staring back at him.

"Hey! You are awake!" he exclaimed groggily.

"Yeh." She paused. "Do you think I'd miss Hogsmeade? I won't be asked out. I tried walking. I limped. No guy wants a limping girl."

"Lily don't say that! Any guy who is any would be thankful to go out with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." They looked at the other. A candle came over James's head. He leaded over to a back pack he used for school and got out a quill and parchment and wrote something down. He folded it into a swan and put it on Lily's stomach. A wing said: Unfold! Read me!

She unfolded it and silently read.

Lily,

If you ever need a tour guide to tour you around Hogsmeade, just yell out my name.

-James Potter

Lily finished reading and smiled. She took a deep breath and, "James Potter!" she yelled. James put on the goofiest grin around, while Lily laughed.

It was two a.m. and Lily felt kind, so let him cram into the bed. It wasn't too roomy, but Lily felt better and so did James's back.

-

End of chapter four


	5. Hogsmeade

Prongs Meets His Match

By wally4ever

Madam Pomfrey let Lily out three hours early before Hogsmeade. She gave James detention for taking advantage of Lily in her "vulnerable" state. He had it once he got back from Hogsmeade. Currently, he was starring at a bottle of gel, mousse, oil, and hairspray. Let the intoxication begin! He plastered all the contents from the gel onto his head. Then he took the mousse. He dumped it onto his head. He grabbed the oil as a base and then finished it all of with the hairspray. His hair was perfectly tamed.

_Perfection._ Then, it Alfalfa-ed him.

"Argh!" he through of his clothes and jumped into the shower. Best to get the gunk off. He then, five minutes later, got out and dressed. He put on a button up blue shirt with black pants. He combed his hair. It stayed flat for maybe two seconds before Alafalfa-ing on him. He frowned. He wanted to look extra special for Lily. She was different, he could tell. Maybe this would be the landmark day that they won't be just friends. In the girls dormitory something similar was happening.

"Kiana have you seen my red heels?" Lily yelled, hunting around the room.

"Why do you want those! They're too dressy!" Kiana yelled back in response.

Lily was dumbfounded. Why was she dressing this way? Yeah she liked him. A lot. But he was still her friend. But she did have feelings for him, but then he was her friend…. _Focus Lily, focus._ She looked down to review her attire. She was wearing a dark red dress with a spaghetti strap.

"Way to formal." she said to no one in particular, but apparently Kiana had heard.

"That's what I thought! Borrow my coat again and wear something else! You're crazy to live in England and not have a coat!"

"Forgot to pack them!" she yelled back to her friend searching through her trunk for a blue jean skirt.

"Ignoramus!"

With James…

Something was missing. He looked around the room. Flowers! He went over towards Peter's plant. He plucked one out of the crowd. _Why does Wormtail have Daisies anyway?_ He shook it off. He then looked at his reflection for the billionth time. He had changed from the blue shirt to many different shirts. There was a red one, a green, a black, another blue, but in the end he went back to the ol' blue. He pushed his gasses further up his nose and gripped the flower tighter. He walked out of the room. He was walking when he heard something suspicious. He suddenly stopped.

"-to be in The Three Broomsticks?"

"You betcha Clare."

"Ha! Acre wouldn't know what hit her!"

"But Brunie would though."

"Isn't he Lewis Chang's friend?"

"So Clare, what's her point this time?"

"Same as always Eliza thinks they're getting to close."

They stopped talking and a sound of the portrait door opening came. James continued down. When he got down, he saw no one was there. He decided to wait for Lily. He trudged over to a couch. He sat down and played with his thumbs. _Wait, were they talking of Kiana and what's his face? _Suddenly, two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" an angelic voice said.

"Um . . . Lily?" he guessed knowing the answer.

"How'd ya know?" she said jokingly taking her hands off.

"Just a guess." He was dumbstruck. His jaw slowly dropping. She was wearing a blue jean skirt with long green knee high socks with a dark green coat that looked well with her eyes. It was when she started to laugh uncomfortably did he stop.

He handed her the daisy. "Uh. A beautiful daisy for a beautiful lady."

"How'd you know that daisies are one of my favorite flowers?" Lily asked.

_Better thank Peter later. _"Heard you say."

"That was awfully sweet of you, James." She said looking him deep in the eyes getting lost in them.

James loved how she said his name. It didn't just sound like his name when she said it. "Shall we?" he asked. Lily linked arms with him.

"It'll be my pleasure."

_Shall we?_

_It'll be my pleasure?_

In Hogsmeade . . .

"No way! You've read The Hobbit?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yep. I was interested in muggle books when I came across it." James answered thanking to himself his good friend Arthur Weasley for introducing him to it.

"I mainly read it because I had a friend who always quoted from it and I decided to read it, but I found that they quoted the whole thing!"

Both laughed.

After walking around Hogsmeade for a while they stopped in The Three Broomsticks.

Near the front sat Kiana.

Travis went to get butterbeers five minutes ago. Kiana would give him two more. She sat there watching people come and watch people go. Thirty seconds, gone. She wrote invisible things into the table with her finger. She looked over to the line. _He's not even there!_ She angrily got up and went to Rosemert

"Rosemerta." She said. There wasn't even a line.

"Yes Kiana dear?" Rosemerta said.

"Have you seen a tall guy with dark brown hair? He'll be wearing a blue sweatshirt with a hood and some jeans. Sounds American."

"Why yes, he ordered two butterbeers and sat down with a pretty Asian girl over there." She said pointing to her right.

"Thanks Rose." She said with a forced smile on her face. She felt a mixture of anger and sorrow. She knew who that Asian girl was.

"You're welcome dearie."

Kiana walked over to the other side of the room where Rosemerta said he was at, with her. Her of all people. She gripped her Honeyduke's bag fearing the worst possible scenario. When she saw what was there her whole world came crashing down. The guy she's liked since fourth year was lip locked with her.

"No. No. No! Travis unlatched himself from Lini Mariakou.

"Kiana it isn't what you think!" he said his poor excuse to the saddened girl in front of him, while a smug Lini played with the hair at the nape of his neck

Kiana shed the first tear now. "Oh! Let me guess. She fell off a rock and you caught her with your lips. Save it for some one who cares." With the she left The Three Broomsticks. At another table a dark haired boy got up from his seat, unnoticed by his two conversing friends, and followed after her.

-

End of chapter five


	6. of Lini and confessions

Prongs Meets His Match

By: wally4ever

Lily and James have just gotten back from Hogsmeade. They already said farewells and James was off his detention. Lily hummed to herself. She opened they dormitory door and immediately stopped. Kiana had conjured up a TV and was watching All My Children with a box of assorted chocolates and cookie dough ice cream by her side. She was tucked into her bed, her eyes blood shot.

"No you idiot! That's his evil twin! Your fiancé is in the closet!" Kiana yelled. "Sirius tell her who she's marrying."

"Girl, you're marrying the wrong guy! No! What's she doing? FOR GOD'S SAKE! DON'T walk down the aisle!" Sirius said lying on a vacant bed.

"Um hello?" Lily said cautiously.

"Lily?" Kiana asked in disbelief. Sirius got off his spot and kissed Kiana's forehead. He walked to Lily.

"Hey. I have to go, but watch her ok?"

"Sure." Sirius took one last look at Kiana, as if she was way too precious to leave, and slowly walked away.

"He left me Lils. He went to get some butterbeers and just left me." She cried.

"Who did he go to?" Lily said sitting on Kiana's bed.

"Lini." She sniffed.

"Oh! Kiana!" Lily held her friend. Kiana dried her eyes. After, a few minutes, lily got up. Then walked to the door.

"Where you going?"

"The only place Lini would be."

". . ."

"A broom closet."

Kiana found her voice, "Lily, I remember her saying something of the astronomy tower before I left."

Lily left the dorm with a grin on her face. Today is the day that Lini Mariakou gets what she deserves. Lily practically ran out of the Gryfinndor common room.

When she made it to the astronomy tower she heard some voices.

"Oh Travis, you should have left her _way_ before today."

"I know Lee. Did you see her face though! It was hilarious!"

"And how she ran outside and then cried like a little baby!"

Sinister laughs filled Lily's brain. She couldn't take it. So she ran up the stairs. The voices stopped as they heard the clank of her shoes run up the stairs. Travis was there shirtless, while massaging his temples.

"What did Kiana ever do to you?" Lily asked, her red head temper getting the better of her.

"She looked too happy." Lini said. This was Lily's first time hearing her voice, and the voice didn't give Lini any justice at all. It was higher pitched than a train's horn. More squeaky than Peter. More sinister yet kind than con-man.

"What are you? A dementor?" Lily snared. "And you!" she directed towards Travis. "She trusted you. Don't either of you have any sympathy."

"No." Lini said without sympathy. "Why don't you go ask Potter? Clare and Eliza said they heard him listening about the incident."

"What?" Lily was in utter shock. When did that happen? He could have told her or Kiana.

"Just today. Before Hogsmeade." She stopped. "Oh. You didn't know? Must have trusted him."

Lily backed up to the wall of the astronomy tower. _I trusted him. _She had to go. So she ran out of there, and to wallow with her wallowing pal.

When she got to her wallowing friend to wallow…

"Ily? 's at ou?" a blood shot Kiana asked. Lily slowly walked in. tearful green met tearful brown. No questions were asked. Both just understood the other at that precise moment. "She hasn't gotten married yet."

"Ok." Lily sat in her bed clutching her pillow with dear life.

The following day at 10 pm . . .

Lily walked outside to meet her stag. She has just talked to James. Tears were trickled down her cheek. Coincidentally, it was raining. She saw the squid's lake, and made a made dash towards it to be at the rock where she always met her quiet friend. She lay there weeping on the rock. She felt something poke her in the leg. It was her stroll buddy.

Flashback

"_James how could you!" Lily yelled at him._

"_What? James said surprised, "Lily why are you crying?"_

"_Like you don't know! You knew about what was going to happen to Kiana! You didn't even warn her! You, you. You, you, you JERK! I hate you!" she ran away. James stood there, his heart broke at her last three words._

End of flashback

She looked down. The stag's eyes showed the eyes of a truly broken soul. She got off the rock and hugged the stag. The stag shed a tear when Lily cried. The two depressed friends cried their hearts out.

-

End of chapter six


	7. missing the other

Prongs Meets His Match

By: wally4ever

She wouldn't look at him, and he was ashamed to look at her. What neither of them, well… Lily, would admit is that they missed their friend greatly.

Summer has come and passed,

The innocent can never last.

Wake me up when September ends.

They sat in Muggle studies. James was abnormally quiet, so naturally Sirius began to worry. He lightly elbowed James in the side. James ignored him and took notes. He nudged him again. This time he got a response, James turned to look at him. His eyes were dull as if saying he lost the desire to live.

"I miss her so much, Sirius. I miss her temper, her obsession to grades, yelling at us when we pull a prank, how she scrunches her eyebrows when confused, how she looked when she got a cooper Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, when she would always run up to us and talk really fast when excited, when she-"

"I get it, Prongs." Sirius said compassionately.

"Oh! Sirius!" James pushed his head into his hands, his back slightly shaking, "I miss her too much!"

Like my father's come to pass,

Seven years has gone so fast.

Wake me up when September ends.

"Hang in there bud. You didn't know." Sirius said patting his back.

"But I could have told her! I could have prevented this."

"No Prongs you couldn't. If they didn't do it then, then they would have done it later. Face it. It was going to happen."

"I know."

Here comes the rain again,  
falling the from stars.

Drenched in my pain again,

Becoming who we are.

Sirius looked over at James's notes. All around it was covered with graffiti of drawings of lilies. Everywhere. Then there were doodles of her name too. Lily Evans. Miss Lillian Evans. Lillian. Lily. Lily Marie Evans . . . The poor guy.

James looked over to her. Sirius swore he saw James's glasses fog up.

As my memory rest,

But never forgets what I lost.

Wake me up when September ends.

Lily decided that she would just ignore her hurting feelings of missing James. She trusted him! Kiana didn't seem to agree with Lily in that James didn't tell them on purpose, but because he straight out didn't know. Kiana looked over her right shoulder. She saw a gloomy looking James starring at Lily. She locked eyes with Sirius; both shared a small forced smile. She then turned away.

"Lily? Are you alright with this?" she asked worryingly.

Lily turned. She barely got sleep at night, and it showed on her eyes. "No." she said hollowly. "I-I. I think I miss him." She hated defeat, but this time she had to trouble saying she was.

Summer has come and passed,

The innocent can never last.

Wake me up when September ends.

In the common room…

"Um guys, I have to go." James said getting up from the over stuffed chair.

"James," Peter squeaked, "where do you go every night? We were all wondering."

"Um, just a place to think." With that he left the room.

Remus decided to break the silence, by putting his book down and putting in his two cents that everyone was thinking too, "The poor guy. He's heartbroken."

Ring out the bells again,

Like we did when spring began.

Wake me up when September ends.

James ran down to the rock at lightning speed. He then transformed into Prongs. Lily was nowhere in sight. He looked to his left. He looked to his right. He looked behind himself and he looked over to the lake. There she was. She was a little ways from the bank of the lake, impossible from her view to see him change from his natural state. She sat there hugging her legs into her chest. He walked over to her and his nose to her arm.

She turned around. It tore his heart to see her crying.

Here comes the rain again,

Falling from the stars.

Drenched in my pain again,

Becoming who we are.

"I'm the biggest idiot in the whole world, muggle and magic. I let him slip through my fingers. Why did I do that?"

_I wish I could tell you that it isn't your fault, Lily. I wish . . . _

"I need to tell him something, but I think it's too late."

_But, it's not too late. I want to talk to you outside my disguise._

"I love him."

Summer has come and passed,

The innocent can never last.

Like my father's come to passed,

Twenty years has gone so fast.

Wake me up when September ends.

Wake me up when September ends.

Wake me up when September ends.

-

End of chapter seven


	8. thank you Lini

Prongs Meets His Match

By: wally4ever

James knows he really cared for Lily, but now he really knows! Before the incident, all the guys at Hogwarts knew that the red head sixth year was out of bounds, when James was her distraction, now, guys checked her out more openly, but when he over heard a Hufflepuff talking on how he wanted to ask her to the upcoming ball, James's blood boiled. Lily? And with him? That's crazy talk!

James was waiting in the common room waiting for her to come down. She left her book. The rest of the common room was deserted. He cranked his head to see what the cover of the book. _Hogwarts: A History, _the cover readThe corners of his mouth twitched. _Typical Lily._ Shuffling from the stair brought his head shooting up. He sighed disappointingly, Kiana.

"Should have known." He mumbled to himself.

"I'm so sorry James. She misses you, she does. She's a wreck without you. She's been crying herself to sleep every night." Kiana said, and then she walked over and embraced him in a sisterly hug. She broke away and went to get Lily's book.

"I miss her too." He whispered. Kiana shed a tear.

"I hate to see you two all like this." With that she wished him a good night, and him her, and went up the stairs.

Two weeks later, she sits alone with him, Alan Diddornam. While James sits alone. Sirius and Kiana are on the dance floor, Remus is with his long term crush, and Peter is somewhere.

_She looks bored. _James thought to himself. Without thinking, he got up. _Sweet mother of Jesus! What am I doing? Ok self, keep walking if you wish to be positively humiliated. Why aren't you STOPPING! _

He slowly but surely, was walking over to her. His palms sweating, his jaw erect, he walked in his bee line. He breathed his cut off breath as if it were his last. He saw her look up. Her eyes portrayed absolute boredom. Alan was a kind man, but everyone knew that he belonged with his past girlfriend. He too was a victim of Lini's wrath.

"Lily?" James said struggling to even say it. Alan stopped talking and peered over his shoulder in search of his lost love. James starred helplessly into her eyes. "Can, can we talk? Of course if that's ok with you Alan."

"Oh sure go ahead." He peered over his other shoulder and smirked. "I'll be over there!" he went to the direction of a pretty little blonde girl who dashed to him when she saw him coming. Lily and James were alone.

James suddenly became aware of himself. She must take him as a dork just standing there. "So Lily. About the incident--"

"I'm sorry." Lily blurted interrupting him." I mean, well, in the incident, I jumped to conclusions, rash ones at that. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, Lily. I should have told you what I heard." James said.

She looked away from him. "You didn't know! How could of you. And even if you did, it would have happened at a different time!"

"That's what Sirius said." James whispered looking at her red hair.

"We don't give him the credit he needs." Lily said. After a moment of silence, she spoke, "James I missed you so much." Her voice cracked up with falling tears.

"As did I." They both look the other in the eye. Suddenly, Lily got up from her spot and crashed into him wrapping her arms around him into a hug. She looked up. She had to back up a bit for he was a good foot taller than her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"James, can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Shoot."

"Well, I, um, I, I love you."

"You do?" he tightened his grip around her.

"Ya." She whispered, her cheeks tinted pink at her confession.

"I love you to Lily."

"James?" she said barring her head into his chest swaying back and forth.

"Yes?" he said resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I think we should thank Mariakou."

James stopped moving. "Why?"

"Because, if she never did what she did, Sirus wouldn't have bewitched mistletoe to follow Kiana around so he'd have to kiss her, and we wouldn't have become closer."

"Yeah. Like what you said when I toured you around Hogwarts. Elmore's glue, whatever it maybe, can be unstuck, but super glue, same question, can be unstuck, but it takes more work."

"Totally." They began to sway back and forth again.

A comfortable silence fell upon them. Just soaking in exactly what had happened. "Lily?" James asked. He was answered by a half mumbled half whispered grunt. "I was wonder, there a Hogsmeade trip coming up before the Christmas holiday's, and well, who you like to go with me?"

She looked up at him. He cracked a grin. "I would be honored, James." She went onto her tip toes and gave him a kiss on his lower part of his cheek. James stiffened, and then cracked a grin. It was THE grin. The monumental grin that made Lillian Evans go weak in the knees for James Potter. She only fell a few inches before James caught her.

"Wow Lily. Now you've really fallen for me." teased James.

She playfully hit him in the arm. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Huh?" Lily tugged on his tie, causing him to bend down and onto her lips. James cracked yet another grin when he had to catch Lily again for going weak.

From across the room…

"Kiana just do it."

"I don't know, Sirius."

"Don't make me punish you."

"I've been a baaad girl."

"Don't mock me! Come on! Do it!"

"I don't know…."

"If you do….. I'll sing My Girl to you tomorrow in the great hall."

A pause. "Ok…. Esaelp weiver."

-

End of chapter eight


	9. getting what she deserves

Prongs Meets His Match

By: wally4ever

"Sirius, Kiana, why are you so jumpy?" James asked with his arm slugged around the waist of, as of yesterday, his girlfriend, Lily Evans.

"Nothing!" Sirius said twitched his eye slightly. "Right Doll face? Nothing?"

"Yep Sug! Nothing!" Kiana said. Then they both simultaneously looked over their shoulder only to come back with a frown. "Golden Eagle has not come into the building yet." Kiana whispered. Then they both returned to their meals.

"…ok…." Lily said turning to James but eyeing then. "Hon, do you remember what day it is?"

"Uh, no?" he said panicked.

"Good, didn't think you did. Well, today is the day that we make our selves official to the school."

"It is now is it?" James said. He then took a swig from his pumpkin juice. He always drank coffee in the mourning so it felt quite odd to him.

"James? Are you and animagus?" Lily whispered for only him to hear. James nearly spat out the non-routine drink. "I put two and two together, because whenever I leave on a stroll, you're gone, and the stag even smells like you. And yes I know that sounded weird. I also remember you saying how if you were an animagus, you would want to be a red head attracting pure white stag."

He didn't answer, but instead kissed her right then and there. They ignored the cries from the JPFC.

Suddenly, a deep voice echoed through the hall. "MY VOICE! MY VOICE!" Lini ran into the hall. She looked fairly normal, but man, her voice was seriously jacked up! Normal high pitchy, squeaky, shrilly voice was replaced by the polar opposite. In fact, Hagrid's voice was higher than hers. Everyone knows how high his is.

"Score!" Sirus whisper yelled as Kiana hugged him and bounced up and down in her seat.

"What is up with my voice!" yelled Lini. Everyone turned at once to look at her. She ran to Madam Pomfrey who was just entering the room. "Madam Pomfrey!" Lini yelled placing her hands on both of Madam Pomfrey's shoulders, scaring the newly appointed nurse in the process. "Fix ME!"

"I'm terribly sorry but I'll have to fix your voice after breakfast for it isn't a serious injury."

"WHAT?"

Sirius and Kiana couldn't take it so they burst out laughing right then and there. Soon the whole hall was laughing. Lini soon ran out, crying. No one felt guilty, she deserved it.

Sirius got up and dragged Kiana with him. "Sirus," Kiana said worryingly. "What are you-"

Sirius over powered her with his 'magnificent' singing ability. "My girl, my girl, my girl. Talkin' about my girl. My girl."

Later that evening…

Sirius and Kiana were out on the hunt in search of a broom closet, as Remus went to the library, Peter lagged along for research on a project. Leaving James and Lily all alone in a surprisingly empty common room, all snug on a couch.

"Lily?" James said playing with her hair.

"Yeh." Lily answered engrossed in her book.

"I know what to get you for your birthday! He said rushed and excited.

"James," she said placing her book down. "I am born in February. That's two months from now."

"I know that." He said in a mock hurt tone.

"And you _already_ know what it is you want to get me?"

"Yes I do!" he cheered. "And I'm not telling."

"Will I like it?"

"You'll love it."

She turned to face him and gave him a kiss in his forehead. "As long as it is from you, I know I'll love it, Hon."

Fast forward to February…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LILY!"

"Lily Evans." Sirus said instead of just her first name, causing everyone to laugh.

"Good one Pad." Remus said nudging him in the side.

"Thanks."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOOU!"

"Open James's first Lily." Kiana said laughing at Sirius and Remus.

Lily reached for the gift her boyfriend gave her and shook it. No sound came from it. "Hmm, I wonder..." she torn open the wrapping like an animal. From what was seen at Christmas this was not unusual behavior. Underneath the wrapping paper was a first edition _Hogwarts: A History. _She gasped "James, only 29 of these were made." She turned to look at him. "Where did you find it? It must have been awfully expensive!"

James just gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Anything for you, love."

THE

END


End file.
